coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Webster
Kevin John Webster is a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in Ep 2353 - 19 Oct 1983. He is the owner of Webster's Autos in Coronation Street. Kevin has had an eventful life since coming to live in Coronation Street. Kevin is played by actor Michael Le Vell. Biography Backstory Kevin John Webster was born on the 3rd September 1965 the eldest child of Bill Webster and his wife Alison Webster (Nee Cartwright). A sister Debbie Webster, followed in 1967. Kevin grew up in Weatherfield. By 1983, he was an 18 year old mechanic. 1983- In 1983, Kevin started drinking in The Rovers Return, Coronation Street. He became friends with Terry Duckworth and Curly Watts. Kevin got a job as a mechanic at Brian Tilsley's garage nearby. In 1984, Kevin moved into Number 11 Coronation Street with his dad Bill and sister Debbie. In January 1985, Bill, Debbie and Elaine left for Southampton. Kevin stayed behind in Weatherfield. He stayed at No 11 until the Clayton family moved in at the end of January 1985. Kevin lodged with Emily Bishop for a short while. In 1985, recently widowed Hilda Ogden took on Kevin as a lodger. On occasions, Hilda became quite attached to her young lodger, and to a degree, she even saw him as a much younger version of her late husband Stan Ogden. Kevin dated Sally Seddon and they married in October 1986. In December 1987, Hilda moved to the countryside and sold the house to Kevin. There were a few snags, but they bought it and renovated the house. In 1990, Kevin and Sally welcomed their firts child Rosie Webster. In 1994, they had a daughter Sophie Webster. In July 1995, Kevin's dad Bill returned to Weatherfield, having lived alone in Germany for a time after having thumped the man who his wife Elaine left him for. In 1997 Kevin had an affair with Natalie Horrocks. Memorable info Appearances: 19–26 October 1983, 6 February 1984–8 February 2013, 21 March–18 April 2014, 24 September 2014–present Born: 3rd September 1965, Weatherfield, Salford, Lancashire Full Name: Kevin John Webster Parents: Bill Webster and Alison Webster Siblings Debbie Webster Grandfathers: Jim Webster Grandmothers: Helen Webster Spouse '''Sally Seddon (1986-2000, 2002-2012) '''Children: Rosie Webster (1990), Sophie Webster (1994), Jake Webster (2000; deceased), Jack Webster (2010) Uncles/Aunts: Ted, Alice (One of those was his mothers sibling, and his/her spouse) Trivia *In 1983, producer Bill Podmore wanted to introduce some younger characters to the show so he bought in 3 young males, Kevin Webster, and Terry Duckworth and Curly Watts. Sharon Gaskell had been introduced in 1982 so the 3 lads could vie with each other for her attentions. Also, Kevin, Terry and Curly sat in The Snug chatting and bantering, just like Ena Sharples, Minnie Caldwell and Martha Longhurst did 20 years earlier. Curly was the Minnie, Terry the Ena and Kevin the Martha. *Kevin's mum's maiden surname was Cartwright. In the late 1800s Victoria Street was called Cartwright Street so she may have had family from there, if so, she is possible related to Fred Elliott as his mother's maiden surname was Cartwright. Fred's grandfather was Bernard Cartwright. However Fred and Kevin knew each other for years and they would have said something if they were related, unless they were unaware they are related. *When Kevin lodged with Hilda Ogden, he occasionally would fall asleep in her late husband Stan Ogden's chair with the paper strewn across his lap. Hilda said this reminded her of Stan. Gallery Corrie kev 1983.png|Kevin in 1983. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983. Category:Websters. Category:1965 births. Category:Mechanics